Hellraiser: Gatekeeper
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: There really isn't a summary for this. It's just sort of a 'read and find out' type deal. Rated 'T' for later violence and whatnot. Possibly rated 'M' later on.


**Chapter One;**

A man with ice blue eyes, no pupils; no sclera, sat at a small round table in a gray room. Across from him a woman with orange-red hair and golden green eyes, with slits for pupils, smoked a cigarette.

"So, what do you want, Boss?" The woman drawled as she tapped her ash. Her intense gazed fixated on him as he started to speak.

"It seems Leviathan can't keep his Cenobites at rest. I need you to keep watch over this, Crevan."

Boss spoke with a deep, raspy voice. As he spoke one would realize all his teeth were razor sharp. He placed a small, cubed box on the table in front of the vixen demoness. She wrinkled her nose, and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Evelynn Crevan is no fucking babysitter." The redhead snarled. "I'm a weapon designed to kill. Not keep something alive."

"You're designed to follow orders." Boss growled as he stood. His grey skin seemed to have gone greyer.

He was getting old. Far too old to be arguing with the young demoness across from him. Evelynn Crevan was a young fox demon. As all demon kits she was born with only one tail. The more her experience grew, the more tails she would develop. The most experienced of demon foxes accumulated nine. She only had three.

Of course, being only five-hundred years old, she was very experienced for her age. Most reached three tails at the age of two centuries. Evelynn's father had been very similar to her. He had joined Boss' military, and soon was trained as his own personal assassin. Evelynn followed very close in his footsteps.

Boss himself was truly known as Lucifer. He was brother to Leviathan, and a ruler of his own Hell. Leviathan's 'demons' were actually known as Cenobites. Which were people created into the monsters by Leviathan himself. Boss' demons were just that. Demons. They had many different appearances, and each one had their own motive for doing what they did. Some loved power, some loved greed, and some just simply loved death. Evelynn herself was a demon of cunning and of power. Also, unlike Cenobites, the demons of Boss' Hell were born here. They were never human. They also have the ability to travel to the human world as much as they liked. Whereas the Cenobites had to be summoned.

Lately, Leviathan's Cenobites had been attempting to create a hell on Earth. Most would think that this would be ideal to demons, but seeing as how demons have to actually feast on souls of the living to survive this caused a problem for Lucifer. His own world would be completely destroyed if the Cenobite's took over. This is where Lucifer got the idea to find a Gatekeeper for the Cenobite realm. Who better than to look over it than his right hand?

Yes, Evelynn's father had once been Lucifer's right hand man. How often there have been rebellions, and wars with other demons and devils? Lucifer could not tell. Or rather, he had lost count long ago. Evelynn's father had been a strong believer in the way Hell was run, and had Lucifer's army and demons so well controlled that Lucifer had made him his personal assassin, and soon after his confirmed right hand man. Evelynn was now following down this path. Already she was Lucifer's personal assassin. Once she was more experienced Lucifer would have her as his confirmed right hand woman.

He was old. Older than anyone could recall. The demons knew this, and it would be a matter of time before one of them rallied a rebellion to completely destroy him. This is also where Evelynn came into use. He would hand Hell over to her when the time came, and his soul disappeared into oblivion. Not too long ago Jehovah had to do the same thing. He had chosen an Angel named 'Jesus', whom was now the current God of Heaven. Contrary to popular belief even Gods, Angels, Demons, and Cenobites could be killed, or they would simply grow too old and their souls would start to fade. After all, nothing lasted forever. Not even them.

Demons have specific sets of rules in Hell. They feast on the souls of those who damn themselves, and the innocent remain unharmed. That was the deal Lucifer and Leviathan made with Jehovah long ago. Jehovah was God of the Saints. Those who wished for their souls to remain at peace when they died. Leviathan was the God of Flesh. He was for those who wished to experience more than what life actually offered. Lucifer was God of Demons. Those who damned their lives had their souls dragged to his domain to be devoured.

As was said Leviathan's Cenobites were restless. They were hell bent on turning Earth into what their Hell was. A never ending place of torturous pleasure. Jehovah had informed Lucifer of this, and Lucifer took action. He had confiscated the Lament Configuration from Earth, and had decided that Evelynn would be its gatekeeper.

"Oi, Boss!" Evelynn's voice cut through Lucifer's thoughts.

"What, child?" Lucifer sighed.

"I said I'm not a damned babysitter!" The vixen snapped.

"Crevan, this box is very important. Do not argue with me on this." Lucifer warned.

Evelynn glared at him, but didn't say anything further. She was a spirited little demon, but she knew better than to argue with the devil himself. Like the other demons of Hell she had noticed his soul beginning to fade. The demon lord was almost as old as time itself after all. She also knew this meant that some of the demons would try to start a war of sorts, and take Hell for themselves. More demons than not wanted to feast on all the souls they wanted. Innocent or not. Evelynn agreed with all her heart in Lucifer's way. So when her father had been killed by a demon comrade Evelynn was quick to start training, and take her place at Lucifer's side.

"Very well. What is it anyways?" She inquired as she picked up the box and examined it.

"It's a gate to Leviathan's world, kit. You are now it's Gatekeeper." Lucifer explained as he made his way to the door. "Try not to open it. Though I doubt your curiosity won't be quenched until you do."

With that he left. Evelynn continued to study the object at hand. She had heard of Leviathan and his Cenobites. Of course, Cenobites and demons had never really gotten along. There had been quite a few wars between the two. Why exactly they didn't like each other Evelynn couldn't say. Which, of course, spiked her curiosity even more. The young demoness chuckled to herself.

"You know me too well, Boss." She muttered as she went to work trying to figure out how the puzzle opened.

Oh, if only she knew who was waiting on the other side for her.


End file.
